Heirs
by Okiniiri-Hime
Summary: Blonde Namikaze, penulis misterius yang menjadi obsesi Haruno Sakura. Pewaris Uzumaki yang hilang. Obsesi aneh yang tak terduga. Tersembunyi dibalik Desa Daun Tersembunyi. / Warm : Fem!Naru.
1. Prolog

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto ©

Heirs © Okiniiri-Hime

Warm : OOCness. GS. Gaje dan banyak kesalahan lainnya.

Konoha bukanlah kota dengan sejuta impian seperti yang ditulis salah satu penulis terkenal Jepang. Kota sederhana di pinggiran Jepang ini hanyalah kota kelahiran Sang Penulis ternama, Blonde Namikaze. Penulis terkenal dengan sejuta karya yang telah terkenal hingga ke penjuru Jepang. Penulis yang terkenal dengan karya pertamanya Dreamer.

Blonde Namikaze, Itu adalah sebuah nama samaran dari sang penulis. Penulis Novel - Novel ternama setingkat Dreame, Time to Time dan juga Please Stay! Ini sampai saat ini masihlah menjadi misteri. Siapakah sebenarnya sang Blonde Namikaze sebenarnya

Sakura Haruno menutup buku berjudul A Thousand about Blonde saat dia habis membacanya pun, gadis berambut bubble gum itu masih belum bisa menebak mengenai siapa itu Blonde Namikaze.

"Kau terlalu terobesi dengan si Pirang ini, Sakura. Untuk apa sih kau melakukannya?"

Yamanaka Ino merupakan sahabat Sakura semenjak Taman kanak kanak. Dia tau seberapa terobesi sang Haruno dengan siapa itu sebelahnya Blonde Namikaze.

"Kau tak mengerti, Ino. Aku... aku seperti mengerti dengan setiap ceritanya, seperti pernah terlibat di dalamnya. Seperti mengenal sosoknya yang membuatku penasaran!" Elak Sakura.

"Berhentilah berharap jika dia Naruto yang telah lama menghilang, Sakura! Kurama saja tak percaya dengan opinimu ini!" Ino mulai geram sendiri dengan Sakura.

Uzumaki Naruto, seorang gadis manis yang merupakan teman mereka yang menghilang semenjak sepuluh tahun lalu. Heiress Keluarga Uzumaki yang terkenal di Konoha. Dia hilang saat mereka tengah kemah saat sekolah dasar dan dikabarkan tewas oleh tim SAR. Gadis yang malang menurut Ino, di hari ulang tahunnya dia harus menghilang dan diprediksikan mati dengan terjatuh ke jurang yang penuh dengan tumbuhan beracun. Yeah... Wajar saja jika dia dikabarkan meninggal. Jatuh ke jurang itu sama saja menjadikan hidupmu berakhir. Jurang itu ditumbuhi tumbuhan beracun di setiap inchi-nya.

"Itu hanya intuisiku sebagai sahabat, Ino." Perkataan Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Ino mengenai Naruto. Hhh~ sudahlah. Ini hanya akan memperparah segalanya.

"Jika kau rindu kenapa kita tak mengunjungi kuburannya saja? Sudah lama kita tak menyekar. Sebentar lagi hari peringatan kematiannya kan?" Usul Ino.

Hal itu membuat Sakura mengangguk antusias. Dia sudah lama tak berkunjung ke makam Naruto. "Ayo. Aku merindukannya. Banyak yang ingin aku ceritakan padanya."

Dan akhirnya mereka menuju pemakaman umum bangsawan Konoha. Tempat segala hal yang tersisa dari Naruto dikuburkan.

Sepanjang perjalanan menunju ke pemakaman sahabat Pirang mereka itu, suasana hening dan sepi menyelimuti mereka. Sesampainya di sana pun Sakura hanya dia sembari memegang buket bunga matahari kesukaan Naruto di tangannya dengan Ino yang berjalan bersisian dengannya.

Namun, alangkah terkejutnya mereka saat melihat siapa yang ada di samping makam Naruto. Orang itu-

"Ahh~ lama tak perjumpa, Sakura,Ino."

Suara itu menggelitik telinga mereka dan membuat keduanya mematung sesaat. Tak menyangka akan melihat orang ini di sini.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ohayooo minaa-san ^^

Ini first time Oki nulis. Jadi... Harap maklum :))

.

.

.

.

.

Mind Review?

Okiniiri-Hime.


	2. Chapter 1 : Move?

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Heirs © Okiniiri-Hime

.

Fic ini masih banyak mengandung kesalahan.

Warning : Fem!Naru. GS. OOC. Dan masih banyak kesalahan lainnya.

Untuk Dark Naruto : saya mohon maaf karena lupa mencantumkan hal penting seperti itu. Saya mohon maaf sekali lagi.

.

Sakura Haruno tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan orang ini lagi setelah sekian lama. Hampir sebelas Tsunade lamanya. Temannya semasa di taman kanak kanak dulu. Orang selalu dia kejar. Sasuke Uchiha.

Yamanaka Ino memiliki pemikiran lain, dia terkejut, tentu, namun Ino lebih tak menyangka Sasuke akan datang ke pemakaman Naruto bersamaan dengan dirinya juga Sakura.

"Jadi, Sasuke-kun bagaimana kabarmu? Aku tak mengira kau masih mengingat kami. Dan suatu kebetulan kita bertemu di sini." Ino yang pertama kali membuka suara. Gadis Yamanaka itu memainkan ujung roknya dengan gelisah.

"Ahh~ Aku baik seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab pemuda Uchiha itu.

Sakura sendiri hanya memperhatikan keduanya. Sikap Sasuke lumayan berubah. Dia bukan Sasuke yang seperti terakhir kali Sakura ingat. Dia lebih... entahlah. Agak susah mendeskripsikannya.

"Ku dengar Sasuke-kun sekolah di London. Apakah di sana sedang masa liburan sehingga kau bisa kemari?" Ino kembali bertanya. Gadis itu tak tahan dengan keadaan hening, karena itu sama sekali bukan dia.

"Aku akan pindah kemari, Yamanaka-san."

Jawaban Sasuke itu membuat Sakura dan Ino lumayan terkejut. Pasalnya... keduanya tau, impian Sasuke ada di London.

"Kenapa? Setahuku London adalah kebahagiaanmu." Sakura ingat sekali jika sedari kecil Sasuke sudah berkata bahwa kebahagiaannya dan impian terbesar Uchiha Sasuke adalah London.

Sasuke dengan tak terduganya malah tersenyum miring khas Uchiha bungsu tersebut, "Namun... Rasanya bersama dengan sisa sisa kenangan bersama Naruto akan lebih berkesan."

Seharusnya Sakura bisa menebak hal tersebut. Karena... Sedari awal mengenal Sasuke, hanya si pirang yang bisa masuk sangat dalam ke kehidupan Sasuke.

Sakura baru saja hendak kembali membuka pembicaraan. Handphone Sasuke sudah berdering menginterupsinya.

/"Hallo."/

Sasuke mulai berbicara dengan lift inggris yang kental.

/"I'm in coffee shop be side the book store nearby your apartemen."/

/"Should I pick you up?"

Sayup sayup, Sakura bisa mendengar percakapan Sasuke dengan seorang yang herannya adalah, perempuan. Sakura yakin itu dari suaranya.

"Aku harus segera pergi sekarang. Senang bisa bercakap cakap dengan kalian."

Dan akhirnya Sakura malah penasaran dengan siapa yang menelpon Sasuke. Mereka nampak dekat, sepertinya.

.

AN : What do you think?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mind to Review?

Okiniiri-Hime :* ({})

#Hugs #kisskiss :*


	3. Chapter 2 : Still A secret

Naruto **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Heirs © Okiniiri-Hime**

 **.**

 **Fic ini masih banyak mengandung kesalahan.**

 **Warning : Fem!Naru. GS. OOC. Dan masih banyak kesalahan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **Kurama hanya bisa menatap datar ruang keluarga Uzumaki ini. Pemuda itu menatap lurus pada sang nenek yang sedari tadi tengah memeriksa hasil dari laporan yang wanita itu minta.**

 **"Kita berbicara mengenai Uchiha & Itu tak mudah untuk ditelusuri, Mito Baa-sama." Kurama membuka suara. Sang Nenek sendiri masih diam meneliti semua data yang Kurama dapat.**

 **"Sudah mendapatkan hal ini sudah cukup, 'Ku. Semoga saja ini menjadi titik terang dari hilangnya Naruto."**

 **Tunggu! Naruto? Jangan katakan jika mereka mencurigai jika Naruto sedang ada di tangan mereka?**

 **"Tapi kita tetap tak dapat gegabah. Ini hanya persepsi sementara, 'Ku." Sambung Mito kemudian. Wanita itu meletakan map berisi laporan itu di atas meja di depannya.**

 **"Tapi, Baa-sama... semuanya mengarah pada Uchiha. Kau ingatkan jika bungsu Uchiha itu terobesi dengan Naruto kita?" Kurama masih bersikeras mengenai hal ini. Pemuda itu nampaknya sangat tak suka dengan keluarga Uchiha.**

 **"Jangan membawa dendam lamamu dalam hal ini, 'Ku." Mito masih tenang. Bahkan wanita tua itu kini menyesap tehnya sekarang.**

 **"Aku tak punya dendam apapun. Aku hanya ingin adikku di temukan. Itu saja. Masalah yang lain akan ku singkirkan."**

 **Mito menghela nafas mendengarnya. Kurama memang berkata demikian namun dirinya adalah nenek pemuda itu. Dan Kurama tumbuh dengan pengawasannya. Dia kenal cucunya seperti apa melebihi Minato dan Khusina.**

 **Sementara di tempat lain. Tepatnya di sebuah apartemen megah di pusat kota Konoha. Sasuke tengah melewati lorong menuju salah satu pintu apartemen.**

 **Namun langkahnya terhenti saat dering ponselnya menginterupsi.**

 **From : Sunshine**

 **To : Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Subject : No subject**

 **Sasuke-kun, kau langsung masuk saja. Aku sedang keluar sebentar membeli persediaan makanan.**

 **Sasuke dengan cepat membalas pesan dari orang tersebut. Dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.**

 **Sakura sekali lagi nampak membolak balikan Novel kesukaannya itu. 'Dreams' selalu menduduki posisi pertama Novel yang Sakura selalu baca berulang ulang kali.**

 **"Kau masih saja penasaran dengan si Blondie itu?"**

 **Ino melemparkan pandangan mencemooh andalannya pada Sakura. Sementara gadis berambut bubble gum itu hanya melirik sekilas, mengacuhkan sang Yamanaka.**

 **"Ku dengar Namikaze itu mengeluarkan Novel baru lagi." Ino kemudian membuka topik baru untuk memancing Sakura berbicara.**

 **"Yah. Judulnya Kyuubi, This is for u."**

 **Kyuubi, this is for U, Novel terbaru yang sang Blonde keluarkan dalam awal Oktober ini. Mengisahkan mengenai manusia yang melakukan pengorbanan kepada Kyuubi dan membiarkan Kyuubi menguasai semuanya. Novel dengan genre horror pertama yang Sang Namikaze tulis. Apalagi Sakura berpendapat jika Misteri dalam Novel itu sungguh sangat banyak.**

 **"Kyuubi, yah... Aku jadi ingat Kurama." Perkataan Ino yang tiba tiba itu membuat Sakura berhenti membaca. Kenapa dia lupa hal ini.**

 **Segara gadis itu mengambil ponselnya dari dalam handbag yang ada di sebelahnya.**

 **/"Hallo, Kurama Uzumaki di sini."/**

 **/"Kurama-nii. Kau sudah baca Novel terbaru Blonde Namikaze?"/**

 **/"Belum. Aku sendang sibuk sekarang, Haruno. Tak ada waktu."/**

 **/"Kyuubi, This is For U. Itu judulnya."/**

 **Sakura bisa menebak jika saat ini Kurama pasti terdiam mendendangkan berita ini.**

 **/"Bercerita mengenai manusia yang melakukan pengorbanan kepada Kyuubi dan membiarkan Kyuubi menguasai semuanya. Kau mengerti artinya?"/**

 **Sakura kembali melanjutkan perkataannya saat dirasa Kurama tak kan menjawab pertanyaannya.**

 **/"Terimakasih informasinya."/**

 **Dan Kurama dengan seenaknya langsung mematikan sambungan telepon tersebut. Yang anehnya Sakura sudah terbiasa.**

 **"Kenapa kau memberitakan hal itu pada Kurama-nii?" Tanya Ino.**

 **Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali tenggelam dalam Novelnya kembali.**

 **Seiring berjalannya waktu,semua rahasia pun akan terbongkar dengan sendirinya. - Kurama Uzumaki.**

 **.**

 **Pemuda bersurai merah kecoklatan itu berjalan dengan nada angkuhnya melewati lorong tempat di mana Uzumaki Enterprise akan menggelar rapat dengan Uchiha Corp. Ini yang pertama kalinya semenjak 'kematian' Naruto.**

 **Kurama duduk di barisan sebelah Kiri ruangan rapat**

 **Dibagian paling depan. Pemuda itu nampak cuek cuek saja saat orang orang nampak tak suka dengan sedikit keterlambatan sang Uzumaki.**

 **"Tunggu apa lagi? Silahkan di mulai." Dan dengan tidak sopan pemuda itu malah dengan seenaknya menyuruh agar rapat di mulai. Padahal dengan jelas jika semuanya menunggu wakil direktur Uzumaki Enterprise itu.**

 **.**

 **Rapat berjalan dengan lancar. Kecuali jika tatapan tajam Kurama pada Itachi tak dihitung.**

 **"Uchiha, tunggu!"**

 **Kurama dengan seenaknya (lagi) menahan sang pimpinan Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi.**

 **"Siapa yang Anda maksud, Kurama-san? Ada dua Uchiha di sini. Uchiha Itachi atau Uchiha Shisui?"**

 **Kurama memasang tampang mencemoohnya pada Shisui. Seperti mengatakan jika Shisui itu bodoh!**

 **"Kau tau siapa maksudku, Shisui-san."**

 **Itachi yang melihat hal itu segera menghentikan keduanya, "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Kurama-san?"**

 **Kurama mengangkat dagunya tinggi, Gaya angkuh khas Kurama Uzumaki yang Itachi kenal betul. "Aku ingin kita berbicara berdua,"**

 **"Maaf jika aku tak tak bisa mengabulkannya, Kurama. Itachi masih punya segudang jadwal Meeting lainnya." Shisui mencela ucapan sang Uzumaki. Sontak saja Kurama langsung menatap tajam pemuda itu. Seenaknya saja dia tak mengizinkannya.**

 **"Heh, baiklah. Tapi... satu yang ingin ku ingatkan Uchiha. Seiring berjalannya waktu,semua rahasia pun akan terbongkar dengan sendirinya." Dan setelah berkata demikian tanpa membiarkan sang lawan bicara menanggapi Kurama segera beranjak dari sana. Berjalan dengan angkuh diiringi beberapa bawahannya yang bertugas mengawal sang Uzumaki. Meninggalkan Itachi yang mematung di tempatnya.**

 **"Bos, Sasuke-sama menghubungi anda." Suara salah satu pengawal itu menginterupsi pikiran Itachi. Dan akhirnya rombongan Uchiha Corp segera beranjak dari sana.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okiniiri-Hime**


End file.
